


All Fun and Games

by spaceacefrehley



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lapdance, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacefrehley/pseuds/spaceacefrehley
Summary: It's the bands first time in Las Vegas. Ace decides he wants to take Paul out for the night of his life. All is changed once a prank goes sideways.





	All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyFrehley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrehley/gifts).



“Woohoo! Vegas, baby!”

The wind crashed into Peter’s face as they drove down the strip. Tomorrow was their first time to perform in Las Vegas and they were ready to get down and dirty for the night.

The limo cruised down the asphalt surrounded by bright neon lights. The boys hadn’t been to Las Vegas yet and were beyond excited.

Paul was planted against the limo window, gazing in amazement. _These lights were a lot better than the ones he used to have in his room…_

Gene was sitting in between Paul and Ace babbling about how many polaroid’s he’d be gaining after the night was over.

Ace, with a champagne bottle in hand, was halfway through the sunroof shouting profanities as his long hair flowed angelically. _How beautiful._

They couldn’t wait to explore the magics of Vegas. You know what they say, _what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas._

The limo arrived at their hotel. The boys had never felt fancier. The hotel wasn’t as great as Caesar’s Palace or the Flamingo, but they felt luxurious just to be staying near the strip.

The band had made enough money to grant each member their own room. This must be what heaven feels like.

Paul’s room faced the mesmerizing lights. He stood in front of the window and continued to appreciate the bright hues illuminating his room. All he could think of was how many hot babes he could score with tonight. _So many…._

A knock on the door interrupted his unspeakable thoughts.

“Hey, Paulie! Let’s go!”

It was Ace. Where was Ace wanting to go?

Paul hesitantly answered the door. Afraid of what was awaiting him on the other side. “Let’s go?”

“Yeah. ‘M taking you out on the town! Just you and me!”

The starchild was puzzled. Usually Ace would hang out with Peter, binge on drugs and alcohol, and party all night long. Was he wanting to do that with him tonight?

“Okay, fine, BUT I have rules,” the sass began radiating.

“Number one, NO DRUGS. Number two, if I find a girl I want I am going to leave your ass and come back here. Okay?”

Ace cackled, “Whatever you say, Paulie!” He grabbed the rhythm guitarist and placed him in a headlock, ruffling the top of his hair.

“Hey, don’t mess up my hair!” Paul whined.

Ace let go and cackled more. “You’re such a diva, Paul.”

Paul felt his cheeks burn. He was _not_ a diva.

 

 

The two of them made their way down the strip. So much to take in.

Ace found a strip club he thought would be a nice destination for him and his friend. Paul protested at first, but eventually agreed. He did enjoy getting a lap dance or two. Wouldn’t hurt to get a professional one.

Inside the club was just as bright as the outside. Neon lights lined the walls and stage. To their right was a bar area and to their left was the main stage. Behind that stage was another stage, back to back. To the sides of the stages were private rooms. Hopefully a place Paul could go to escape Ace and mess around with a sexy blonde.

“We need to get some drinks in you, Paulie. I wanna see some Starchild action tonight.” Ace grabbed Paul’s hand and led him to the bar. Paul didn’t drink much, but what the hell, this was a special occasion. He was in Vegas. THE Las Vegas.

“Two whiskeys,” Ace held up two fingers as he sat on a barstool. Paul sat beside him with wide eyes. _Jesus…_ Was Ace planning on getting him drunk tonight?

The bartended slid two glasses of whiskey their way. Ace held his glass up with a wide grin, “Cheers, curly!”

Paul grabbed his glass and swished it around before clinking his glass with Ace’s. _Here goes nothing._

The burning sensation slid down his throat causing a tickling sensation making the rhythm guitarist cough.

“Paulie, I need to take you out more, don’t I?!” Ace cackled. Not even a drop of whiskey in his glass while Paul’s still had a bit left.

Paul ran his hands through his hair. The whiskey already burning his stomach and his cheeks. Maybe Ace was right. If he was going to be a big rockstar he probably DID need to know how to handle his liquor better.

“Hey bartender, two more!”

Oh god, Ace was ordering more?! He hadn’t even finished his first yet!

Paul took a deep breath and took in the last of his first whiskey. Same burn running down his throat. He could totally handle the next one better.

Two more whiskeys slid down, clinking against the empty glasses. Ace picked up one of the glass but didn’t drink it. Instead he shoved it in Paul’s face, against his lips. He tilted the glass down, forcing the alcohol down Paul’s mouth. Paul took it like a champ this time. Letting the alcohol run smoothly down his throat.

He looked as if he belonged in a painting. The neon lights left a pink halo on his hair, his eyes were closed, and his head leaned back. His Adam’s apple bobbed at each swallow he took. He was beautiful. And Ace noticed.

The lead guitarist licked his lips at the sight. Paul looked almost angelic as he downed the alcohol. Ace thought Paul was always beautiful, prancing around in his red lipstick and flamboyant costumes. But this was different. He didn’t have on the lipstick. He wasn’t wearing a flamboyant costume, although he did have a women’s shirt on.

The lead guitarist took the glass away from Paul’s lips and licked the whiskey off the rim. He needed to touch where Paul’s mouth was. Needed to know what it tasted like. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough for him.

Paul came back to reality. Perhaps a little tipsy. He gazed down at the other whiskey in front of him. “You gonna drink that?” His attention back on the lead guitarist.

Ace smirked, “I got it for you, starry eyes. ‘m already a bit tipsy. It’s your turn.” Truth was he _reallllly_ wanted to see Paul gracefully down the drink like he had before.

Paul laughed uncontrollably as he grabbed the drink. “Bottoms up!” The tipsy lead singer grabbed the drink and downed it. Head leaned back, and eyes closed. He giggled halfway through the drink, but he was still cute. Cute enough to make Ace place his hand on his thigh. Slightly squeezing.

Paul slammed the empty glass on the counter, eyes gawking at Ace’s hand. He was baffled that Ace had touched him in such a way. He kind of liked it though. Deep down he had feelings for his bandmate. Alcohol or not, he knew they were there. Every time he could catch a glimpse at Ace during concerts, his heart would race. Partly due to the adrenaline rushing through his veins, but also because he had never met someone so beautiful. And now here they were. Drunk at a strip club.

Paul was delighted to see Ace felt the same way he did. Or at least he thought Ace did. Don’t need to jump to conclusions just yet.

The lead singer patted Ace’s hand and smiled, “Hey, did we come here just to drink or what? I’m horrrrnyyy,” he whined. He was really starting to feel the alcohol setting in.

Ace cackled. If the building wasn’t so loud everyone and their brother could have heard him. “Does Paulie want to see a stripper or two?”

Paul nodded innocently with puppy dog eyes.

Ace patted his head and grabbed his drunken bandmates hand. The lead guitarist maneuvered his way to the stage where he found him and Paul front row seats.

The inebriated Paul stuck his hands into his pockets. Shit. He had no cash.

“I don’t have any money,” he slurred, a bit disappointed.

“Don’t worry, curly. I brought some.” Ace grabbed some bills out of his pocket and handed a couple to Paul.

“’s not enough,” he whined.

Ace shook his head, “’s enough. You can’t take all my money!”

An entertainer walked out in nothing more than tassels and a thong. Paul’s eyes lit up. Even more so when he noticed she had on some star covered heels.

“Hey, I got those shoes!” he yelled at the girl.

Ace’s laugh rang through the room. “Paulie, I don’t think she cares if you have the same shoes or not.” Wow, Paul was so cute when he was drunk. The last time Ace saw him this drunk was during their Hotter than Hell photoshoot.

Sure enough, the girl ignored Paul’s drunker banter and continued her dance.

The girl was unbelievable. Paul had never seen a woman move so graciously like that. The girls he normally brought to his hotel rooms were sloppy. Could barely suck him off let alone dance this way. His eyes were widened, and his jaw dropped, leaving his mouth in a perfect o formation.

Ace, noticing how quiet Paul had gotten, looked over to find him in this current state. He paid attention to how alluring Paul’s mouth was. Those plump lips looked amazing parted in that fashion. Good dick sucking lips, he thought.

Paul had never really been to a strip club before. This was his first time. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do. He had been to a few back in New York, but they were nothing like this. In fact, he didn’t even go up to the stage at those. He stayed at the bar and flirted with girls he knew he could get.

“Here, take my money!” Paul threw all of the bills Ace had lent him. They all laid scattered on the stage. The girl walked over and giggled the at inebriated, curly headed man. Before gathering the money, she leaned over and kissed Paul’s forehead. Sending him over the moon.

“Ace, Ace I need more money!” he whined.

Ace wagged his finger in Paul’s face. “Nope. You blew all of yours. Now let me show you how it’s done, cutie pie.”

Paul crossed his arms and pouted, “Fine.”

The next girl made her way onto the stage. Her outfit was a bit more dramatic. Fur and lace intertwined over her body. She began dancing as the crowd went wild.

“Hey sugar, c’mere!” Ace called for the dancer. Paul’s eyes grew the size of dinner plates.

He looked at Ace, “Wait, you can call them over?!”

Ace giggled at the cute, innocent Paul. “Yeah, now watch me.”

The girl was bent over in front of Ace. “Yeah, sweetie?

Ace pulled out a wad of cash and slid it in her thong. “Give my buddy here a personal dance.”

The girl smiled and hopped onto Paul’s lap. If he was surprised before, now he was through the roof. No way was this happening.

The girl whipped her hair and shimmied, making her breasts jiggle in Paul’s face. Okay, THIS is what heaven must be like.

The dance lasted for seconds before it was over. The girl winked and walked back onto the stage as another girl joined her.

“Oh…my..god…”

“You okay, Paulie?” Ace managed through laughter.

Paul was not okay. He had been played with and now he wanted more. Wanted much more.

Now was Ace’s time to make his move.

“Hey, Paulie,” Ace whispered in Paul’s ear. Paul turned to find Ace reaching into his pocket again.

The lead guitarist pulled out a dollar bill and slid it down the back of Paul’s jeans. “May I have a dance?”

Paul’s cheeks were as red as a tomato. His heart began racing. He was too drunk to care. Sure, he’d give him a dance.

“’m gonna need a bit more money for that, baby” he winked.

Ace rolled his eyes and gave Paul the rest of his money, “You’re worth every penny, curly.”

Paul giggled and grabbed Ace’s hand. “Let’s take this somewhere more private.”

The two made their way to a private room, one that was far away from the main events happening in the middle of the room.

After making their way inside, Paul pressed one hand against Ace’s chest and pushed him down on the bench. The lead singer slowly lifted his hand off Ace, eyes fixated on his.

“Oh, Paulie…” Ace moaned. He braced himself on the bench, both hands grabbing the edge.

Paul had the confident look he often displayed with his Starchild persona, but on the inside, he was nervous. No amount of alcohol could help that. He had never done anything like this before. What if he wasn’t good enough for Ace?

The lead singer climbed onto Ace’s lap, wrapping his legs around the lead guitarist’s. Their faces only inches apart. Oh, how badly did Paul want to reach over and tug on Ace’s chapped lips with his teeth.

Paul started grinding his ass on Ace’s lap, feeling his erection grow through those tight jeans. A small grunt slithered from Ace’s lips indicating it was becoming a pain.

Paul smirked and began shaking his chest like the girl had just done to him. Except he didn’t really have the material she did.

Ace laughed, “Oh my god, Paulie. That’s hot.”

Paul’s cheeks turned red, “Shut up. I can stop you know.”

Ace pressed his finger to his mouth to show Paul he would be quiet.

“That’s better,” the lead singer smirked. He thought about something else he could do. Maybe whip his head? Yeah, yeah that’s good.

Black curls hit the lead guitarist’s face as it flew back. He placed his hands under Ace’s shirt, pressing them against the soft flesh underneath. Ace followed and wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist, pulling them closer.

Paul closed his eyes as soft kisses were being planted on his neck. The soft brush of Ace’s lips brushing his skin each time they left. A moan formed deep in his throat.

Ace’s hands began to wander against Paul’s back, grazing every inch until he reached his neck. One hand found its home on the back of Paul’s neck while the other in soft, black curls.

He had Paul right where he wanted him.

He jerked his hand back, yanking Paul’s hair. Causing the lead singer’s head to lean back. His soft kisses now turning to gentle bites. Bites hard enough just make a small mark. Paul grinded his teeth. The sensation draped over him. His head was spinning from lust and alcohol. The room began to spin.

“Ace,” he whispered. “Kiss me.”

The lead guitarist stopped in his tracks. Blushed cheeks indicated how much he wanted this. He leaned back against the wall and pulled Paul against his chest. “if that’s what baby wants, that’s what baby will get.”

His eyes lit up, a twinkling star showing itself for a second before eyelids came down. His lips swept the starchilds.

This was the first time he got to touch those lips. The lips he often dreamed of feeling on his own, tasting every inch. They were so soft, just as he imagined. The taste was different though, but better. He could taste sweetness deep down past the whiskey they had drank moments earlier.

Paul wasn’t going to lie to himself, he had also dreamt of this moment once or twice before. More like over a dozen times to be honest. Ace’s lips weren’t like his. They were thinner and dry, but they were the most amazing lips he’d ever encountered. The roughness brought him to a whole new level. He was high, high on Ace. He enjoyed Ace’s slick tongue run across his pout. He wanted to let him in so bad.

The lead guitarist found his way into Paul’s mouth. Tasting only whiskey now. The kiss was enticing. He felt as if his head were to explode. Jolts of electricity sent to his cock, making his hips buckle against Paul’s.

Now that they had discovered what kissing each other was like, they couldn’t stop. The kiss moved from being an innocent embrace to rough and heavy. Sloppy to say the least. Paul’s mouth was wide open as Ace’s tongue was discovering its new home.

“Hey, anybody in there?!” a deep voice barked from the other side. Paul and Ace pulled apart. Their eyes bugged out as they glanced at the curtain. “I guess that’s our cue,” Ace cackled.

The two held hands as they ran out giggling. They ran out of the club and back onto the strip laughing their heads off. Hands never letting go.

“Now what?!” Paul gathered his breath.

“Hmm, wanna do something to piss Gene off?”

“Uh, duh! What do you have in mind? Getting some snakes from that exotic pet store back there? OO! Or we could send him a male stripper! He would absolutely die!”

While those ideas were great, Ace had a better one. “Let’s get fake married and make Gene think we ACTUALLY got married!”

Paul was a bit taken back by Ace’s suggestion. Sounded as if he already thought this through. He was too drunk to question it though.

“Oh my god he would be so livid! Let’s do it!”

“If we do it though, you gotta dress up as the girl, ya here?”

Paul nodded, giant curls bouncing up and down.

 

 

Ace found a shop down the strip that rented tuxes and dresses. Conveniently, next to a chapel.

The boys made their way inside, giggling their heads off. Maybe all that whiskey wasn’t a good idea.

Paul found a laced flair wedding gown with baggy, lacy sleeves. Perfect for someone who dresses in bird feathers and glittery stars.

Ace picked out a nice white tuxedo that he decided to buy instead of rent. Might need it someday.

“Hey Paulie, wanna pick out rings, too?”

The giddy singer anxiously nodded and ran to the selection. If they were going to do this they might as well go all out, right?

Paul picked out a glittery band, while Ace’s was plain silver.

The two all but ran to the chapel next door, dressed in their wedding outfits.

They grabbed a ticket and waited in line.

Paul was too anxious. He kept looking into the chapel, looking at the man dressed in bright colors. Bright colored feathers to be exact. His sunglasses were humungous, covering half of his face.

His stomach began to turn. Why did he feel like this was real?

Ace picked up some flowers on a table by the entrance. They were complimentary flowers for the brides to use. He handed the fake bouquet to his “bride”.

Paul blushed. What a gentleman.

He grabbed the flowers and fixed his veil.

_They were up next._

“Do I look okay?” nervousness swallowed Paul’s tone. The confidence the alcohol had brought on was beginning to wear off.

Ace’s beautiful, soft smile spread on his face as he placed his hand under the veil and caressed Paul’s cheek. “You look amazing, girlie. So beautiful.”

Paul blushed and giggled. He couldn’t tell if Ace was joking or being seriously.

“Number 143! You’re up!” the feathery man announced.

Paul’s heart dropped. _He was really about to do this._ All for a joke.

 

 

Ace ran up to the officiant and faintly laughed at his feathers.

The lady in the corner pressed play on the tape recorder. The generic tune played, cueing Paul to make his entrance.

Paul took a deep breath and stubbled down the aisle. He was still a _bit_ drunk. His stumbling made his groom giggle. He was being a hot mess, but he was a cute hot mess.

The man in feathers began the ceremony.

 

 

“And do you, uh what’s your name?” the man leaned over and asked Ace.

“Ace, uh, but call me Paul alright?”

“Okay, yeah, fine.” He cleared his throat and looked at Paul. “And yours?”

“St-Stanley.” Paul stuttered. If Ace was going to use his real name, he might as well too.

The man cocked his eyebrow and laughed.

“Okay, continuing. Do you, Paul, take Stanley to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Ace looked into Paul’s eye and smiled. “I do.”

“Do you, Stanley, take Paul to be your lawfully wedded husband, uh, too?”

Paul’s eyes flickered. His heart was racing as he fumbled with his words, “I, I do.”

The girl in the back flipped the tape over and played the song to cue them to walk down the aisle.

“You may now kiss the bride! I mean, groom. Uh… just kiss!”

Ace lifted Paul’s veil and dove right in. Pressing his lips ever so gently against Paul’s, humming.

Paul threw the bouquet somewhere in the seats as he grabbed Ace’s hand. The two were stopped at the front door. Stopped to sign their marriage license. Hmm, must be a part of the whole fake ordeal! Gotta make it seem real!

 

 

The two strolled down to their hotel room, hands held and swinging. The adrenaline took over, causing both men to act like teenage girls.

As they approached their hotel, Ace picked Paul up and brought him inside. The inebriated Paul cackled the whole way up to his hotel room. Paul’s had a better view of the strip, so they decided it would be the best room to consummate their _fake_ marriage.

Ace threw his new bride onto the bed and quickly untied his tie. Paul sat up on the bed and watched his groom strip. Even whistling to encourage him.

Ace was fully nude. Paul was used to it though. They were generally nude while they got ready for their shows.

“You’re turn, girlie.”

Paul shook his head. “I have a surprise for you.”

Ace cocked his head to the side. “Surprise? Oh, you know how much I love them! Whatcha get me?”

Paul braced his arms on the bed, holding himself up as he giggled his head off. “Look under my dress and you’ll find out.”

“Mmm, did you get a garter, girlie?”

Paul nodded. “Now get under there and take it off.”

“Oo, so stern.”

Ace dropped to the floor, landing on his hands and knees. He crawled to Paul and lifted his head up under the dress. There it was. Right by Paul’s cock. What a perfect spot. Wait, was he not wearing any underwear?!

Nevertheless, Ace bobbed his head and latched onto the thin material with his teeth. He began tugging.

“Hey watch it! I might use that some day!” Paul whined.

Ace would have laughed his ass off if he didn’t have a mouthful of satin.

He placed his hands on Paul’s thigh as he made his way past his knee. Paul’s legs weren’t too hairy, shockingly, so it was very easy to slide the garter down. By the time he got to Paul’s ankle, he lifted his lover’s leg and slipped it right off.

Paul’s body twitched at the touch. His blood rushed down south to his cock. Each little tug had caused each heart beat to pump it down. He was fully erected by the time Ace was finished.

Ace carefully threw the precious garter on a chair in the room.

“Okay, now get up here.” Paul demanded.

Ace shook his head, “Not done yet.”

He slid his head back under the dress, the lacy material spread over his bare back. He looked up to find Paul fully erected, waiting for him.

“Ace, what are you-“ and in seconds his cock was in Ace’s mouth. Causing the singer to abruptly stop his sentence short. He bit his lip, “Oh god, Ace…”

The sound of his name being moaned made his lip curl as he wrapped his tongue around Paul’s cock, grazing each vein as he did so. Paul’s hands were now grasping onto his head through the dress.

“Shit, Ace,” Paul moaned loudly. Flashing light blurred his vision. He couldn’t tell if it was the strip lights flashing or if he was about to orgasm.

Ace slid his hands up Paul’s thighs, planting them on his hips. His tongue began swirling the tip, slowly. He could taste precum. Even better than the taste of Paul’s lips.

Paul threw his head back, arms becoming unstable. He couldn’t hold himself up much longer. “Fuck, Ace. Faster.”

Ace reached a hand out from the dress and gave Paul a thumbs up. Quickly placing it back onto Paul’s hip, he hollowed his mouth and took all of Paul in. His head bobbed up and down as fast as he could. Tongue swirling over veins once more.

This was it. Paul was ready to climax. He thrusted himself into Ace’s mouth a few times before it was over. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell onto the bed. Arms numb from holding him up.

Ace felt his mouth fill with cum, he swallowed every drop. Enjoying the taste.

When he was finished he pulled his head out and glanced up to find Paul’s chest rising and falling from his heavy breathing. The lead guitarist smiled. He had done that. Made his Paulie wiggle around. Made him orgasm.

“How was that?” he smirked as he gathered himself off the floor.

“Wonderful,” Paul huffed.

“My turn,” Ace grinned as he jumped onto the bed. But Paul whined.

“Nuh uh, girlie, we gotta consummate the marriage, member?”

Paul groaned as he sat up. He was getting sleepy and the alcohol was officially out of his system. But Ace was right. If they were going to fully commit to this, they needed to finish it. And dammit, he wasn’t a quitter.

Paul sat up and began unbuttoning his dress when Ace stopped.

“Leave it on. I like it. It suits you, girlie.”

Cheeks turning red, Paul stopped and scooted up to Ace, nestling himself in between the lead guitarist’s legs.

“Ride me, girlie?”

Paul had never done anything close to that before. This was all very new to him. He knew Ace was into men, so he figured that’s how he was so good at sucking dick. But Paul had never done anything with a man. Well, nothing this far. He’d kissed a couple of guys back in the day, but this was different. He didn’t even know how to ride someone. Once again, he’d have to go off his own experiences with groupies.

“It’s gonna be difficult with this dress.”

“Nah, it’s gonna be _sexy_ in that dress.”

Paul rolled his eyes. “If you insist.”

Ace nodded and started playing with the bottom of Paul’s dress. “C’mon, girlie, don’t leave me waitin’.”

Paul bent over and kissed Ace’s cheek before turning to his ear, “Get the lube and a condom out of that nightstand and I won’t,’ he whispered.

Ace stumbled to roll over to get the items. He successfully retrieved them. Paul grabbed the lube while Ace put on his condom. He had had anal sex with girl’s before, so he knew exactly what to do next.

Once the condom was on, Paul squeezed a small amount of lube on this hand. He tossed the bottle on top of the nightstand and stroked Ace’s cock, coating it with lube.

The stroking caused Ace’s back to arch, “Fuck, Paulie, I’m sensitive. Don’t get me off by doing that.”

Paul raised an eyebrow and stroked a little faster. Watching Ace squirm under him. It was adorable.

Ace’s whining grew as Paul stroked, “Okay, fine I’ll stop.” He giggled.

Paul lifted himself onto Ace. He maneuvered the dress around to allow him access and some wiggle room. He placed his hands on Ace’s warm chest as he slid down, pushing Ace’s cock deep inside. He realized he went a little too far down as the tip touched his prostate. He jerked his head back and cried out at the unsuspected pleasure.

“Oh, girlie, you went a little too deep didn’t, ya?” the sight of Paul’s reaction sent a haze through his mind.

Paul bit his lower lip and nodded. He didn’t want to move. Ace’s cock was placed right where he wanted it. But this was Ace’s turn, not his.

The lead singer began to lift up and drop back down, taking Ace slowly. He didn’t know how to rush yet, and to be honest he didn’t want to. This is the most intimate he had felt with someone. He felt Ace’s hands grab onto his waist through the dress.

Ace watched as Paul slowly rode him. His bouncy curls taking motion with each movement. The lace draped over him made him look like an angel. He was so beautiful.

“You’re so beautiful, girlie,” Ace whispered through his labored breathing. Taking everything in was slowly driving him to climax.

With each movement Paul could feel himself becoming aroused once more. His own cock began to throb as it rose. He placed a hand on himself and started stroking, fast.

As he masturbated, he rode Ace faster until Ace began thrusting. The two were on the verge of climaxing.

“Paulie, shit, gonna, gonna cum,” Ace moaned out. He didn’t know Paul was so damn good at this.

“Me, me, too,” Paul bit his lip and stroked faster.

That was all Ace needed to hear. He felt his orgasm rush through his body as he came, stars flashing in his eyes. A loud moan escaped his throat, echoing in the hotel room.

Paul didn’t take long to climax as well after he saw Ace’s reaction. Shots of white ribbon doused the inside of the wedding gown.

Both men took a moment to gather themselves. The moment was broken when Paul fell onto the bed, holding Ace’s hand. He glanced over at his new “husband”.

“I think I ruined my dress,” he laughed.

The humor brought Ace to a labored cackle, “I think you did too.”

 

 

The two cleaned up and cuddled in bed. Tomorrow they were going to reveal their hilarious _prank_ to Gene.

As soon as the morning came around, Paul and Ace knocked on Gene’s door. Waking the demon.

Gene came to the door, pissed.

“What the hell you two want?”

“Look what we did, Gene!” Paul flashed the marriage certificate in his face while he laughed, Ace laughing at his side.

Gene grabbed the document and looked it over. “Wait, what?! You two snuck off and got married?!”

The two newly weds laughed their heads. “Nah, we just pretended to get married. Yanno, to freak you out.”

Gene dropped the document down and smacked his head, “You idiots. You ACTUALLY got married. This is a REAL marriage certificate.”

Paul and Ace glanced over at each other in shock. _Uh oh…_

Gene walked into his hotel room leaving the two behind. “Can’t even let you loose in Vegas for five minutes before you run off and get married!”


End file.
